This invention relates to a novel imidazolesulfonamide derivative, a process for preparing the compound and a herbicide containing the compound as an active ingredient.
In order to protect important crops such as rice plants, wheat, corn, soybean, cotton, beat, etc. from damages by weeds to achieve an increased yield, it is indispensable to use a herbicide. In recent years in particular, a herbicide having selectivity (or discriminativity) is sought after as it can kill only weeds selectively without damages to crops even when a foliage treatment with the herbicide is applied simultaneously on crops and weeds in a cultivated land wherein useful crops and weeds are grown together. Also, from viewpoints of prevention of environmental pollution, the transportation, and the economical cost reduction in application of chemicals, studies and researches have been made over many years on such compounds that may achieve a higher herbicidal activity with use of chemicals in a lower amount. Some of the compounds having such a property are presently used as the herbicide having selectivity. Still, however, there are further demands for new compounds having such a property.